


Coast to Coast

by h0ldthiscat



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:10:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5330264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h0ldthiscat/pseuds/h0ldthiscat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He recognizes the gentle guitar riff almost instantly when it comes across the radio waves, the melody strong through the white noise of static.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coast to Coast

He recognizes the gentle guitar riff almost instantly when it comes across the radio waves, the melody strong through the white noise of static. He reaches to change it; it's become a reflex after all these years, whether she's with him when it comes on or not. 

"No, keep it." Her hand comes to rest atop his, stalling its course toward the radio dial. "It's okay." 

Her sunglasses aren't completely opaque and she meets his eyes through them, glancing away from the long, straight stretch of road in front of them. As the lyrics begin, she sings along, her tuneless melody interweaving with Greg Allman's sweet one. She doesn't know all the words, but she knows the ones that matter. 

"But back home he'll always run... To sweet Melissa..." 

She doesn't cry anymore, not really. Not that he can see. About Melissa, about Emily, about their son. About any of it. But he reaches over and puts a hand on her knee just in case she needs it, just so she knows that he's there. He's always been there, or at least he's tried to be.

That night their lovemaking is gentle and sweet. He holds her a little closer than she normally likes but she doesn't complain. She is empty and lonely after almost a year of this running, this fear. Things are changing though. There's word of a safe house in Iowa, somewhere they can rest for at least a month. He thinks of a stable life together, of waking up beside her in a warm bed and going to brew coffee, maybe with a cat snaking around his ankles and under their bed. She will be waiting for him when he returns, all glowing skin, her nipples showing through the thin sheen of her camisole. He thinks of this, of the sweet normalcy they could have together, when he comes. 

After she’s caught her breath, she gets up to clean up in the bathroom, and he hears her humming Sweet Melissa. He thinks that after everything, they might actually be moving forward.


End file.
